O vento
by koukacs
Summary: Ichigo começa a recuperar seus poderes com a ajuda da Xcution. Diante da possibilidade de ver Rukia de novo, o rapaz é invadido por seus pensamentos e sentimentos mais profundos pela shinigami, assim como por sua melancolia decorrente da separação.


Minha primeira fanfic IchiRuki! \o/

**O vento**

Ichigo retornava para casa devagar, apreciando tudo o que via pelo caminho. Uma grande agitação era sentida em seu interior. Ele se sentia diferente de uma maneira familiar. E gostava disso. Devido a um árduo processo realizado pela Xcution, organização na qual ele ainda não confiava, Ichigo estava recuperando seus poderes e já conseguia ver espíritos de novo. Durante os longos meses de vida "normal", o rapaz fez de tudo para convencer a si mesmo e aos demais de que estava feliz, de que não precisava dos poderes de volta. Acima de tudo, ele tentava se convencer e aos demais de que não sentia a falta _dela_.

"Foi melhor desse jeito", pensava quando relembrava o dia em que se despediu dela, "se eu tivesse dito mais do que eu deveria naquela hora... as coisas só teriam ficado mais difíceis".

Ele não queria preocupar ninguém, então mentia. Forçava seus sorrisos quase automaticamente, o que lhe era insuportável. Por isso, sempre que podia, passava o tempo sozinho. A verdade era que, independente de estar com alguém ou não, ele sentia sempre a mesma coisa. Um vazio... uma melancolia que não era possível medir em palavras. Um desespero silencioso.

Ichigo tentou seguir com sua vida comum, mas aquilo era quase uma tortura. No começo, quase todos ficavam preocupados com ele e lhe perguntavam se estava bem, ao que o rapaz sempre respondia afirmativamente. Com o tempo, ninguém mais perguntou aquilo. Todos seguiam com suas vidas e estavam felizes, o que era normal. Ichigo, por mais que tentasse negar, simplesmente odiava aquela normalidade. Ele sentia uma real revolta em seu interior quando as pessoas lhe lançavam aqueles sorrisos francos e falavam-lhe futilidades. Ele não gostava de se sentir daquele jeito e sabia que os demais não tinham culpa de nada, então suportava tudo um tanto cinicamente. Alguns de seus amigos mais próximos, que o compreendiam, perceberam sua situação e procuravam não o incomodar desnecessariamente, para lhe dar espaço. Infelizmente nem todos agiam assim.

Inoue tentou, ao longo daqueles meses, se aproximar de Ichigo o máximo que podia. Ela sempre o cumprimentava alegremente na classe, o chamava nos corredores e até o acompanhava na volta à casa. Ichigo se sentia sufocado e incomodado por aquela súbita perseguição, mas relevava. Afinal, Inoue sempre fora gentil com ele, ele seria um total idiota se fosse grosso com ela. Orihime era uma menina frágil e havia sofrido muito, tudo o que ela não precisava era tolerar a rabugisse de um ex-shinigami substituto. Ichigo não tinha escolha a não ser tratá-la bem e fingir que não havia nada de errado com ele. Ele inclusive aceitou um mangá emprestado da garota, que havia descrito a obra como uma linda história de amor e devoção.

- Death Note? – Ichigo perguntou na ocasião em que recebera o mangá.

- Você conhece, Kurosaki-kun? – Orihime perguntou entusiasmada.

- Assisti quando passou na televisão. Só não entendi porque você disse que era uma história de amor.

- Kurosaki-kun! A Misa era perdidamente apaixonada pelo Light! Eles eram um casal lindo e teriam vivido felizes para sempre se ele não tivesse morrido!

- Você leu a estória toda, Inoue?

- Claro! Os sentimentos da Misa foram tão bem trabalhados, aquele casal era muito cannon!

- Mas... e o Light, Inoue?

- Como assim?

- Se não me engano, ele não amava a Misa, acho que até queria matá-la.

-... Não, Kurosaki-kun, você não interpretou a estória direito. O Light amava muito a Misa, ele sempre a tratava bem, como um cavalheiro, só não se deu conta do quanto a amava. Tavez o anime não tenha deixado a coisa clara por causa daqueles fanservices yaoi, mas LiMi é cannon! Os autores não teriam desenvolvido tanto os sentimentos da Misa para nada!

- Tá, tanto faz.

A lembrança do dia em que pegou o mangá emprestado surgiu bem nítida em sua cabeça enquando andava. Ichigo lembrou que costumava assistir Death Note com a Rukia e que a mesma se revoltava com a caracterização dos shinigamis. Em compensação ela gostava muito do L, tendo inclusive feito um desenho dele. Ou seja, o desenho de um coelho com olheiras, comendo bolo.

"Rukia..." Ichigo sentia um peso no coração quando se lembrava dela. "Será que, realmente, durante todo esse tempo, ela não apareceu? Quando eu poderei vê-la de novo?"

Ao chegar em casa, o rapaz subiu apressadamente. Ele escancarou a porta do quarto e olhou imediatamente para a janela, ansioso. Ninguém estava lá. Ele então abriu o guardarroupa e o vasculhou por inteiro. Nem sinal dela. Ichigo deitou-se na cama, arrasado, e cobriu os olhos com o braço direito.

"Eu já consigo ver espírtos de novo... eu sei que não faria sentido ela estar aqui, mas... eu sou mesmo muito idiota!"

Ichigo ficou imóvel por horas e acabou dormindo. No entanto, um ruído de passos em seu quarto o despertou. Já era noite, a lua estava visível do lado e fora. Ele removeu o braço de cima dos olhos e olhou para o lado. Ele sentiu o ar lhe faltar e o coração bater aceleradamente ao ver aquela pequena pessoa examinando sua escrivaninha.

O cabelo dela estava um pouco mais longo, cerca de cinco centímetros.

Ela usava o quimono preto de que ele se lembrava, mas agora com um distintivo de tenente no braço.

Ele podia ouvir sua voz, enquanto ela tecia comentários em voz alta.

- É, parece que as coisas não mudaram nessa semana. Ele anda comendo muito chocolate e deixando as embalagens aqui, que falta de consideração com a Yuzo. Melhor eu falar baixo, ou alguém pode me escutar. Mês passado quase me pegam, preciso ser discreta.

Rukia se voltou para a cama de Ichigo e viu o rapaz olhando em direção a ela com os olhos completamente abertos, pálido de choque. A moça deu um rápido giro para ver se havia algo atrás dela, mas não encontrou nada. Ela voltou a olhar para Ichigo, que agora estava sentado na cama, fitando algo que estava em sua frente com uma incrível intensidade.

- O que você está vendo, Ichigo? Não tem mais nada além de mim aqui, não é? Parece até que você consegue me ver... – A voz de Rukia ficou subitamente embargada e ela deu as costas para ele, cruzando os braços, nervosa. – Isso não é possível. Nenhuma das outras vezes... eu sei que você não pode mais me ver. Não posso ficar com essa esperança idio...

Rukia caiu no chão ao receber um empurrão nas costas. Ainda no piso, ela se virou e viu Ichigo com a perna esticada para fora da cama.

- Você é muito barulhenta, sabia... shinigami? – Ichigo disse. Ele estava sorrindo, mas seus olhos estavam ficando úmidos. Ele secou os olhos com a manga do braço direito e fingiu que os estava coçando. Rukia olhava para ele em estupefação, colocando-se em pé lentamente.

- Você está mesmo me vendo? – ela perguntou, fitando Ichigo com uma expressão que misturava surpresa e felicidade contida.

Ichigo retribuiu o olhar, respondendo:

- Yo.

Eles se estudaram por vários minutos silenciosamente, até que Ichigo disse:

- Nunca mais vou deixar você ficar longe de mim, Rukia.

- Idiota. – Rukia disse com um pouco de raiva, completando a seguir, com um sorriso - Você nunca está longe de mim.

Ichigo ficou surpreso ao ouvir aquilo. Rukia se aproximou e sussurrou:

- Você sempre esteve e sempre estará em meu coração.

Ichigo deu um sorriso imenso ao ouvir isso. Toda a infelicidade que ele sentira havia sumido, como as nuvens de chuva que são carregadas para longe pelo vento.


End file.
